1. Field
The present invention relates generally to protective structures and, more particularly, to an all-weather protective structure such as a boat shed, for a small boat and trailer, and other marine equipment including a motor for such boat, and including a protective structure for other valuable property.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,874 to Beaupre discloses a house structure including an anchorage assembly for supporting and strengthening building structures during extreme conditions of weather.